


Two Americans and a Romanian Walk into a Bathroom . . .

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Aiden is a tease, Aiden is a very willing participant, Aiden isn't afraid of Nigel, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, But separated, Consensual Rough Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Endearments, Filth, Fluff, Happy Ending for Everyone, Humor, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Nigel and Gabi are still married, Nigel is a good guy but he has the worst potty mouth, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obscene, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Spanking, at all, degrading, drugged Charlie, justfuckmeup2019, loving aftermath, offensive language, on Charlie's part, slightly canon compliant, takes place in Charlie Countryman canon, taunting Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Set during the time in the movie when Charlie's new friends drugged him and left him to wander around and get into trouble. Only this time when Charlie goes to the bathroom, he finds more than just Nigel smoking a cigarette waiting for him.





	Two Americans and a Romanian Walk into a Bathroom . . .

**Author's Note:**

> My late contribution to the JustFuckMeUp event. Things have been pretty rough in my personal life lately, but I'm super glad to have this story done. It's one I've had on the back burner for a loooong time and this event finally prompted me to finish it~ This was originally going to be my first try at writing smut before I ended up finishing Stuck in a Rut. XD It's had a lot of sprucing up since when I first started writing it. Big thanks to retejada for sharing awesome images of smut done right so that I could grow and improve~ <3
> 
> This is very much the filthiest story I've ever written. XD Quite a bold leap for me!  
> Warnings: Nigel says some mean-spirited words in this story, but my version of Nigel never means these words in negative or cruel ways. He's just the type to have no filter. Charlie IS drugged and not quite okay, but he isn't hurt or dragged into anything more than looking. Nigel IS threatening Charlie testing him, though. Aiden rolls with everything and is utterly shameless. Also, there is no cheating or betrayal in this story.
> 
> With all of that said, if you give my story a shot, I hope it is a lot of fun~ <3

Charlie stumbled down the stairs, halfway surprised he’d managed to stay on his feet when the whole world seemed like it was one big, massive spinning ball of color and sound. The red light lit up the bathroom and a small part of his brain that wasn’t hazy and jumbled wondered if he was making his way down to hell. If he was, hell sure smelled like shit.

He spotted a urinal and unzipped his pants on his way to it, swaying back and forth as he tried to focus long enough to line himself up. He paused, eyelids twitching. There was an eye in the pipe. Yuuuup, it was definitely an eye blinking up at him. He stared and blinked back, unsure how one was supposed to go about pissing in a urinal that was looking at you. When he came back into focus, the eye was gone, so he figured that was the best permission as he was going to get. He let lose, the stream echoing in the room.

His brow furrowed, recognizing that the sound was competing with another sound. A sort of . . . muffled wet sound? His head bobbed as he glanced to the side, in search of the noise.

Charlie shut his eyes tight then opened them again and he still couldn’t fully fathom what he was seeing.

“Hello, Charlie,” Gabi’s husband said the greeting on a sigh.

Gabi’s husband. He was there. In the bathroom. With him. And . . . he was getting a blowjob from some random person??? A very _naked_ random person.

Charlie squinted at him, really confused. “Are you in the zone . . . of in-individuuaaality also?” he slurred, feeling light-headed.

“Sure,” Nigel let out a huff of a chuckle. “Sure, why not?” He grunted as the man in between his legs deep throated him just then. Brown curls bouncing up and down, drawing Charlie’s gaze, entrancing him.

“Okaaaaay,” Charlie raised his voice as he averted his eyes, it suddenly clicking for him that he was staring at _Gabi’s husband’s cock as someone blew him!_

“Listen,” Nigel said as he grabbed a fistful of those chocolate curls, giving a forceful shove that had the person bellow choking on his dick. “I’m glad we could bump into each other like this . . .”

He was? Charlie couldn’t think of a worse time he’d want someone to be talking to him, honestly.

“I know I seem rather busy right now, but I always have time for friends.” He locked eyes with him even as the person wrapped around his dick gagged, needing air. Nigel let go and after a few deep breaths, the . . . guy??? dived right back in, swallowing him so smoothly that Nigel’s eyes turned to slits, basking in the pleasure. He twirled a curl around his finger as he hummed. “Especially friends of my darling Gabi.”

Charlie . . . he was little confused. He knew for a fact that Nigel hated his guts. And that it was dumb luck that the guy hadn’t had him killed yet.

He also knew from Gabi that she and Nigel were on the brink of divorce, were clearly separated, but he . . . still loved her or something? That he was determined to stay married to her so he could support her? Which confused Charlie even more because if the guy loved her, why was he getting it on with some random guy in a bathroom?

A little place inside him heated up at the idea of this asshole stringing Gabi along while fucking other people. That is, until his brain reminded him of what she’d said to him after Nigel scared the shit out of him before.

_We may still be married, but we’re living different lives. I don’t want to be part of his life anymore. But, Nigel . . . it’s hard for him to let go. So, this is what we do._

_What you do? Why are you still married to that creep? Is he forcing you? Are you—_

_Charlie, you speak of what you do not know. Being like this has stopped so much . . . pain. We both needed time to sort out our lives and figure things out. We just did it together. We live and love as we will._

_A wha—like an open relationship? You guys date other people?_

_Something like that, Charlie._

_Then why’d you tell him I was gay if this is supposed to be okay?_

_Nigel is . . . you don’t understand. He loves me very much. And he’s protective of who is allowed to be around me. I don’t approve of his methods, but he just . . . cares in his own way. Nigel is intense and passionate and . . . he wouldn’t understand you. I wasn’t ready for him to make you leave._

_Like he could!_

He could see her smile her sad smile and shake her head, not believing him. But he meant it! Nigel could do whatever he wanted. Gabi was special. When it was just the two of them, it felt like there was no one else in the whole world. Being around Gabi felt like magic. Felt like home.

“The friendly thing to do would be to say hello, Charlie.”

He was kicked out of the beautiful moment and dragged back to hell where Nigel was watching him like a hawk.

“Uhhh . . . hi ,” he managed to force out through his drugged haze.

The guy who’d been going down on Nigel’s cock with some serious greedy hunger suddenly pulled his head away with a pop of his lips, gasping. The line of pre-come mixed drool that connected his red-roughened lips to the Romanian’s glistening dick fell away when his face broke out into a huge grin. He looked at Charlie with no shame; his smile so bright it almost hurt to look at it.

“Hi, I’m Aiden. What’s your name?”

“Cha-Charlie,” he gulped, his drugged up brain confused between fear and getting aroused. It was a guy. Definitely a guy. He didn’t have any tits and he was definitely sporting his own hard-on, but he had one _damn_ pretty face. Looked prettier than most girls Charlie’d ever seen in his life. And his horny, messed up mind didn’t have the sense to remember he wasn’t gay or to not set off Gabi’s husband.

“Yeah, it’s Charlie. I told you about Charlie. It’s _fuckin’_ Chaaaarlie.” Nigel gestured wildly, getting aggressive. He looked down with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “And who told you to stop? Fucktoys don’t have names.”

“I was just being _friendly.”_ Charlie was almost positive Aiden had a death wish or something what with the way he rolled his eyes and looked up at Nigel, in no big hurry to obey his command.

“You shouldn’t be “friendly” with anyone but me, angel face.” But, before Nigel could make good on the murderous fire in his eyes, Aiden closed his own and buried his face in the older man’s crotch with a moan that would put porn stars to shame. He sniffed, nose pressed into pubic hair, face rubbing against balls, tongue slipping out in little, teasing kitten licks, seeming to relish the moment with all of his senses, practically purring at hands roughly grabbing him by the hair. Nigel groaned, tensing in Aiden’s clutches.

“Nice meeting you, Charlie.” Aiden’s eyes slit open at him with a pleased smile before he turned his full attention back to the task at hand. He swallowed Nigel’s red-tipped cock as far as he could down his throat, back at it again with even more eagerness than before.

Charlie swallowed then realized he’d finished pissing awhile back and was still standing there with his dick in his hands. He quickly shuffled to put himself away, hating the blush that he knew was running up his cheeks. Nigel caught his eyes, looking much calmer now that he was back to getting what looked like the best blowjob ever.

“Prime cocksucker right here,” he hummed, closing his eyes, savoring. “I’d offer you some time with him if he weren’t such a slut for me. Bitch is addicted. Begs me every chance he gets.” He flicked one of Aiden’s nipples. Probably as payback.

He knew Nigel’s offer was a lie. That was one man who didn’t like to share _anything._ He was testing him. Or toying with him. Hell if he knew anything anymore between the drugs, Aiden’s fuckable everything, and the looming threat that was Nigel.

“It’s hard for a homo like you to find a good quality fuck like this one. I’m inclined to help you out.”

Charlie nodded, having wondered when Nigel would try to “help” him after Gabi told him he was gay to save him from being killed on the spot. He might even be able to get through it if it was Aiden.

 _No_ , he shook his head, common sense kicking in in his time of need. _Not that one. He’ll kill you for even looking too much. Once you’re not on this shit anymore you won’t be confused and you can see Gabi again._

“Yes or no, Charlie. Don’t move your head around like a fucking bobble head doll.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, forgetting about the piss still covering them but hardly noticing at the moment. “Is this real right now?”

Nigel cocked his head at him. He turned his attention to Aiden, tapping his face to coax him off. “You want to show him how _real_ we can get, darling?”

At Aiden’s eager nodding Nigel grinned and whipped him around, curling over his naked body to plant the man’s hands on the wall, kicking his legs apart with his own.

With no warning at all, Nigel shoved two fingers up Aiden’s ass and Charlie’s eyes went wide as saucers when they sank in without any resistance at all. Aiden shivered, tightening on them, earning another powerful thrust.

“See how he’s taking me so easily, Charlie? That’s because this bitch is _mine._ And my slut knows that I can and _will_ take him anytime, anywhere.” He lowered to whisper in his ear. “Isn’t that right, gorgeous?”

Aiden leaned his head back, mouth dropping open in a pant when his hips automatically got into motion with Nigel’s thrusting fingers. “I’m like a boy scout. I’m always prepared.” He flashed a cheeky grin and immediately earned a rough slap for it, his ass shaking from the force, a red handprint swelling to the surface instantly.

Nigel released a feral grin. “That’s for the sass. Try me again and see what happens, you cockhole.”

Aiden bit his lip, hiding a smile. Charlie’s jaw dropped open when he didn’t heed the scary guy’s warning at all. “I imagine you’ll have to show Charlie how a real gay man fucks.” His eyes were half-mast and he nipped at Nigel’s lips from over his shoulder.

Nigel grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face into the dirty bathroom wall. “Fuckin’ whore,” he snarled, grabbing the hips Aiden jutted out to receive him despite the rough treatment. “Mentioning another man’s name when all you should be thinking about is _me.”_

Then, with one powerful thrust, Nigel was buried deep inside Aiden, balls slapping against his ass because the man hadn’t taken even a single pause before he was railing the other so hard that it was taking everything Aiden had not to be full-body slammed into the wall. His whimpers were high-pitched and strained and went straight to Charlie’s cock. He gulped, hardly able to process that he was really witnessing Gabi’s husband fucking some guy right in front of him.

“Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah, you like that, don’t you? You like your pretty angel face being shoved into that dirty wall,” He huffed, keeping Aiden’s face pressed against it as he slowed his hips, leaving the guy wanting, hungry for more. “See those glory holes? Did you catch that smell? A whore like you probably has that shit memorized. And I bet you like it. You like imagining just how many people have used it.” Their hips were grinding together, Aiden pressing back against him at every word he spoke. “Imagine how many people have used it _today.”_

He groaned, canting his hips back, begging. “Fuck me . . .unnhhh . . . oh, please, Nigel, _please!_ Give it to me!”

He stopped and clutched Aiden’s hips, preventing him from getting any friction. No matter the whines he released or his desperate scrabbling, Nigel held strong, letting his words sink in. “All their cum and sweat is getting all over you, darling. And you’re getting off on that shit like the fuckin’ _cockslut_ _you are.”_ He gave a powerful thrust, hitting his intended target with perfect aim. 

Aiden screamed, shaky arms failing him as he collapsed into the wall, letting Nigel pound into him as he pleased. “Yes, yes! I like it . . . I want it! You! _Ahhh!_ Nig— _oh!”_ He mouth hung open, gasping as he was pounded.

Nigel crowded into him, his cock sinking in and out, never letting up, ready to fuck him all night. Tears ran down Aiden’s face, eyes clenched shut, grunts and groans falling out of his mouth nonstop. Drool slipped out over his lips, joining the other stains on the wall.

Charlie was getting so hard it hurt, his dick straining against his pants. He couldn’t help it. That Aiden guy looked _so much_ like a hot chick. Red lips quivering, long lashes fluttering as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, slick and soft looking body rolling back against Nigel, matching his hips and giving as good as he got.

“And you call yourself a fuckin’ faggot, Charlie?” Nigel asked as he gave a harsh thrust, snapping into the brunette’s body. A small laugh puffed out from his lips as his head lolled to the side. “Now _this_ is a fuckin’ faggot.”

“Nigel, Nigel, NigelnigelnigelniGEL,” he called his name, chanting getting faster and more desperate as the pace sped up. When Nigel stopped, Aiden cried out, a hand reaching back to claw into his hair, begging for him to continue.

Nigel grabbed his hand, forcing him to let his hair go with one strong squeeze that made the smaller man cry out. Without further ado, Nigel gathered up his hands into his one and forced them against the wall. “Just my name now, huh?” he smirked, his free hand running down Aiden’s chest, playing with the hair of his happy trail, fingers a breath away from his cock that was practically gushing precome. “I guess any slut’ll show some goddamn loyalty when they’re starving for some good dick.”

With a loud _thwap!_ Aiden moaned, ass turning pink again from another harsh smack. “I’m tired, bitch. Why do I have to do all the work? If you want this cock, howzabout you work for it?” He only let go of his hands after giving them a pat, indicating he wanted them to remain planted firmly on the wall.

Then, he backed away from him, making Aiden scuttle backwards to make sure his cock didn’t slip out. He stretched, back curving, arms extended to keep his hands where Nigel had directed without losing what he wanted.

Aiden let out of a shuddering breath before lifting his head up to lock eyes with Charlie. He grinned, sweat-slicked hair falling over his bright and daring blue eyes. He puffed out a single breath to knock some of the curls out of his face. “Shows how old he is if he gets tired so quick.”

Charlie’s eyes couldn’t get any wider. He was pretty sure his face was all scared, skittish eyes by this point. He could _not believe_ the guy’d just said that! Nigel snarled, letting out a vicious growl as he gave a single sharp thrust, impaling Aiden on his cock so hard that when he choked, Charlie’d swear he was back to choking on dick from blowing him again. It took a second to regain his grasp on reality and when he did, it was to Nigel rearing back and slapping Aiden’s ass. One, two, three, again and again and _again._ Bitch-slapping his ass with no pause or sign of tiring. Like the poor flesh was some druggie who owed him money.

Once his ass was so bright red it almost seemed to glow in the dark, the spanking stopped and Nigel curled over him, chest pressing into Aiden’s back, making him whine from Nigel’s hips grinding into his aching flesh. Then, he mock-whispered in his ear, still loud enough that Charlie could hear. “Now, are you gonna be a good, little bitch and do as I say or do we still have a problem?”

“Hell yeah, we have a problem!” Charlie honestly didn’t know how the guy was still alive. “I like my ass and I had plans to use it later! Pretty sure you did, too. . .”

Nigel grabbed two handfuls of Aiden’s abused cheeks and _squeezed_ , making the man whimper, his head thumping against the wall. Nigel kneaded his ass as he leaned over him and growled. “If you don’t start giving me a reason to keep you around, there won’t be a later, gorgeous. And I’ll be sure to leave your ass so ragged and well-used that every guy you take after me just to get by will know you were mine just by feel alone. And when you’re by yourself, knowing no other cock could fill you as good as mine, and you’re ready to beg for me to take you back, maybe then you’ll finally learn to shut your fucking mouth.”

Aiden gave a full-body shudder, his shoulder muscles bunching tight before relaxing, submitting to Nigel’s ministrations. He took in a ragged breath before he rolled his hips back into Nigel’s grasp, tilting his head so he could look back at the Romanian from the corner of his eye. “I love it when you whisper sweet-nothings to me.”

A slow smile spread across Nigel’s face. “Yeah, and there’s more where that came from, angel face.” He gave Aiden’s abused ass a pinch. “Now get to work.”

And he did. He really did. Slowly, so slowly, he pulled forward, his hole spreading around Nigel’s dick, leaving a glistening trail, before he braced himself against the wall and snapped his hips backwards, impaling himself on him again. It got a grunt out of Nigel, a shiver out of Aiden and a gaping gasp out of Charlie.  

Back and forth, a slow, sensuous wave of a body against the solid strength of another. Ass wiggling, fingers clutching, breath catching. It was hypnotic. And in the state Charlie was in, he got lost in the rhythm, mouth parting open, in awe of the display.

He blinked back into focus some kind of amount of time later because the motion stopped, Aiden splayed against the wall, racked with shivers. Drenched in sweat and gulping in air, Nigel still buried so deep inside him that their balls were smacked together.

A light smile played about Nigel’s lips when he ran a hand through the guy’s damp hair, eyes almost gentle in his observing.

“Come on, angel, is that all you’ve got?” he crooned, fingers gripping the curls tight before giving them a rough yank.

A ragged moan was ripped from Aiden’s throat. It quickly turned into a loud laugh, him twisting in Nigel’s grip, giving him a big grin full of delight and mischief. “Unlike some, I have a little thing called endurance~”

Nigel slammed into him so strong that Aiden went weak at the knees. “Funny, from where I’m standing, I think you’re full of shit.”

Aiden laughed, biting his lip to stop himself but the words came out anyway. “Based on your position, you’d definitely be the first to know!”

Nigel chuckled and took over fucking into him. “Well, only one way to find out~”

“Mmm, you’d . . . uhh, better make it a thor _ohhh_ —search,” he gasped. “Just to be sure.”

Nigel rubbed a hand down Aiden’s back, feeling every bone and muscle. “It’s best to be sure.”

“Ab—absoLUtely,” Aiden bit his lip, head falling back as his eyes closed.

Nigel let out a huff of a laugh as he kept a steady pace. “He’s a mouthy fuck, but a good fuck nonetheless.” He tossed a look over his shoulder. “Would you consider yourself a good fuck, Charlie?”

Charlie didn’t answer, too lost in the bodies swaying back and forth.

 _“Charlie,”_ his name came out sharp, like the crack of a whip, Nigel’s voice cutting through his daze like fire and ice at the same time. “We were in the middle of a conversation.” He spoke the words coldly, deadly, no matter that he was still fucking Aiden.

His lip quivered as he stared into those burning eyes full of hatred and horrific promises. His mouth opened and closed, unable to draw in breath or speak.

 _Slap, slap, slap._ The fucking didn’t stop. Aiden whined at the constant assault.

“You gonna answer me or not?”

_Slapslapslapslapslap._

“Oh, oh, ah, ah, _ah!!!”_

“I-I . . .” he stuttered, losing touch with reality again.

“Something distracting you, Charlie?”

Pure fear zapped through his body and his survival instincts kicked in at top gear, making him break eye-contact, eyes worshiping the floor like a god that could find him salvation. “N-no, sir.”

Nigel huffed, smacking Aiden’s ass, grabbing his hips to stop his frantic thrusts. He pulled out, making him take a break. Aiden shuddered against the wall at being denied when he was obviously so close to coming, but he didn’t say a single protest.

Nigel stalked towards him, not even bothering to put himself away. “Let’s cut the shit, Charlie. I know you’ve been after Gabi.”

He still didn’t know if all this was real but that threat was real enough.

“Gabi and I may have gone our separate ways, but I’m still her husband, Charlie. It’s my job to protect her, make sure she’s happy, and spare her from the fuck-ups. And you look like you’re pretty fucked up right now, Char _lie_.” He couldn’t look away from those intensely burning eyes right then even if someone paid him a million dollars.

He could feel his bottom lip tremble, chest tightening, his lungs not giving him enough air anymore. He’s pretty sure he would’ve pissed himself if he hadn’t already taken care of that a little while ago. “I . . . I f-feel pretty fuc-cked up, s-sir.” He stuttered, wincing at his voice cracking and pitching high in the middle.

Nigel nodded, eyes still scarily focused. “Honesty. That’s a good start, Charlie.”

Fear finally got the better of him and made him run his mouth off. “I’m not good enough for Gabi! Look, I-I’m . . . I’ve been no good my whole life. Just an endless series of fuck-ups. L-like you said! But, I _really_ like her. I think I love her! Gabi deserves a shit ton better than what I got to give her, but I want a chance to _try._ And maybe someday I’ll be good enough for her.” He panted, eyes wide, terrified that he seriously just blurted all that out. He quickly ducked his head. “I . . . I’m sorry I said a-anything.”

A sharp laugh cut through the tension in the air, making Charlie flinch. “Really loving that honesty,” Nigel smiled, shaking his head slightly while glancing him over. “I can respect a man, even one as pathetic as you, who can admit he’s a worthless piece of shit. That’s how we all are,” he cupped his cheek, dragging the younger man’s head closer, nearly bumping their foreheads together. “You’re never gonna be good enough for my Gabi, Charlie. If it were up to me, you’d be dead. Probably with your balls in your mouth and your dick up your ass so you’d finally make good on that “homosexual” bullshit you tried to sell me earlier. No, it’s up to Gabi. If she wants you, that’s her choice. I want her to be happy.”

Nigel backed off, tilting his head, smile widening as he spread his arms out. “But I’ll judge her for some poor fuckin’ taste.”

Charlie’s knees nearly buckled, mouth gaping open like a fish choking on air. He . . . he was seriously just letting it play out?! Just like that?! It had to be a joke! Or a trap? Was Charlie going to get shot as soon as he tried to leave the club?!!!

He didn’t know what to say, so he ended up uttering out, “Really?”

Nigel’s eyes sharpened, losing their warm, mocking laughter. “I’m not fond of fucking repeating myself.”

Charlie nearly slapped himself for being such a goddamn idiot. “I-I, ah, sor─”

“Just shut the hell up,” the older man rolled his eyes, annoyed but holding back.

A breathy inhale caught both men’s attention just then. Charlie blushed bright red at seeing Aiden draping himself against the wall, head lolled to the side, watching them while he jerked off. Nigel’s smile flickered, affection softening the more sinister edges, as he stalked back over to his . . . whatever they were. Nigel leaned his head towards Aiden’s, face brushing against his hair, whispering little things Charlie couldn’t hear. It must have been something since Aiden shivered, letting out a tortured moan, his hand losing its rhythm on his strokes. Nigel grinned, twirling a couple of curls around his finger, his other hand coming up to rub languidly from Aiden’s side to his chest and back again.

Charlie made a high noise in his throat like a scared, confused animal, unsure of what he needed to do. It came out instinctively and he hated that it seemed to piss Nigel off again, making him frown and draw his attention away from what was keeping him in a good mood. His golden eyes, hot like molten lava, landed on him, but his body language and expression spoke of exhausted annoyance.

“Get the fuck out of here, Charlie.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

He bolted.

 

**.oOo.**

 

Nigel brushed a curl behind Aiden’s ear, the gesture turning into a caress down his cheek as he leaned into his space. His angel tilted his head back to look up at him, pouty red lips glistening from all the abuse, blue eyes dazed.

They shared a smile, foreheads bumping together. “We showed him good, didn’t we, angel face?”

“Real good,” Aiden chuckled, closing his eyes as he leaned into the nuzzling Nigel started doing, scattering butterfly kisses across his face and down his neck.

“Are you okay, angel?” Nigel asked, making sure he hadn’t gone too far.

A corner of his mouth lifted. “Definitely. Loved every moment~”

“Really now?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Wellll,” Aiden drawled. “You have a lot of making up to do with my ass.”

A corner of Nigel’s mouth kicked up. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” He cooed, feeling light and playful after a good round of fucking with Charlie.

“Pretty please?” He fluttered his eyelashes and pouted prettily.

“Anything for you, darling. Now turn over and let me get reacquainted.”

Aiden did as he asked, stretching his arms up and arching his body, sticking out his ass like the minx he was. Nigel dropped to his knees on the grimy floor, ruining his pants. But ask him if he gave a fuck about that when he was being graced with the most beautiful sight in all the world.

“Oh, angel . . .” he groaned, lightly tracing his fingertips over the aching flesh before he dropped some soft kisses, worshipping each cheek. He planted a trail of kisses over every inch of skin he’d slapped, savoring the heat coming off of Aiden.

He nuzzled, brushing his nose across his skin, delighting at the involuntary twitch when he ended up tickling Aiden. Which gave him some ideas. He brushed his cheek against him, letting the stubble scrap across his flesh.

“Heeeey,” Aiden drew out, mock-reprimanding him for the roughness where he was so sensitive. Nigel laughed and did it again, enjoying the noises he was drawing out of his beloved boy.

He gently parted his cheeks, cock aching as the glistening rosebud was revealed, waiting for him. It twitched, beckoning him, and Nigel dived right in. His tongue laved at it, feeling the difference in texture from the soft, smooth skin to the deliciously tight pucker. It opened up nice and smooth for him, his tongue diving deep. He smiled against Aiden’s ass when he heard a whine from up above.

“You’re getting a little _friendly_ , Nigel.” He pointed out, sucking in a quick breath when Nigel’s tongue sunk back in.

He pulled back, giving him a long lick from his perineum to the bottom of his spine. He admired his handiwork, feeling Aiden shivering his hands, legs weakening from under him. “Me and your ass go way back, gorgeous,” he cupped a cheek, lovingly. “And I always lavish my friends with lots of attention.”

Aiden choked out a laugh. “I’m betting Charlie wishes you two weren’t on such “friendly terms.” He could have used a little less of your “lavishing attention.””

“I devote myself to all my friends. I’m fair like that.” He sank two fingers in, stretching his hole out before thrusting his tongue back in.

 _“Aa-ah-ahh,”_ Aiden cried out, voice climbing higher and higher before Nigel stopped, letting him calm back down. “Somehow . . .” he clenched his fists, catching his breath. “I don’t think Charlie would see it that way.”

Nigel growled, pinching Aiden’s ass. “Enough talk about fuckin’ Charlie already.”

“More talk about fucking me?” Nigel could hear the shit-eating grin in his tone of voice.

“Now that’s my idea of a much better time, gorgeous.” He said, giving a light smack for the impertinence as he got up.

“Hey! I thought you two were making up,” Aiden complained, wiggling back at him.

“Oh, we are,” he grinned. “I just have to keep your ass guessing. Otherwise, I’d never be able to tear myself away from it!”

“Is it really that alluring?”

“You better believe it. Look, it’s like a dick-magnet,” Nigel groaned as he sank into him.

“ _Unhhh . . ._ I think I-I see your point.” He clenched, making Nigel drop his head to Aiden’s shoulder on a shudder.

“Yeah, but the only dick that’s gonna be visiting it is _mine,”_ he growled as he slid into Aiden nice and deep. He rotated his hips and draped himself over Aiden’s back as he crooned. “Isn’t that right, gorgeous?”

Aiden blinked rapidly, dazed. “Ahh, uh huh.” He nodded, dazed.

“Oh yeah?” Nigel grinned, grinding into him again. “No talking back? No giving me lip? Is this what it takes, angel?” he gave another sudden jab with his hips. “A seriously good dicking?”

“Ca—” Aiden gasped as he was filled to the hilt again. “CaaAREfulll about stroking your ego.” Then, he snapped his hips back, meeting Nigel halfway, making Nigel’s pace stutter. Aiden tossed him a sultry look. “That’s my job.”

Then, with a smile, he bucked, harshly rolling his hips back into Nigel’s thrusts as they both sped up, looking for that beautiful, delicious end.

 _“Ahhh_ , yeah! Fuck yeah! That’s it, angel! Fuck yourself on me!” he held him close, kissing his shoulder as he jackhammered into him, giving him everything he had. “I want you to take me, make me fill up that sweet ass.”

“Oh, oh Ni-Nigel!” Aiden cried out, voice going higher. “Yes, please! Fill me up. I wan- _ant_ you. S-so deeeep that I f _EEEL_ you for daaays.”

“Yes, darling!” he panted, feeling a tingle working its way up his spine, making him speed up and lose his rhythm. “Take it. Take everything! Take it all from me!”

“Ohohohooohh!” he shook, nails clawing into the wall. “Nigel, I—I can’t, oh _please—”_

Nigel grabbed one of his hands, twining their fingers together and bringing them over Aiden’s head so he could give them a kiss, wishing he could take Aiden’s mouth. He brought his other hand down and gripped Aiden’s cock, pumping it, encouraging his darling to let go.

“Comeoncomeon _comeON!_ Come for me, angel. Right here, right in this filthy shithole. Come so good that everybody who’s ever fucked here or _will_ fuck here will know they don’t hold a candle to the good shit you bring to the table.” He snapped his hips up into Aiden with no sign of slowing down. Urged onward by the slick _schlop! scholp! scholp!_ sound of their bodies slamming together. Wet and dirty and _absofuckinglutely perfect._ He let go of Aiden’s hand in favor of wrapping it around his chest, over his heart, holding him close, wishing he could sink so far into him that he could get lost in him and they’d become one person. Then, he’d never, ever have to let go again. “I wanna hear you scream. So loud that the whole damn world will know you’re mine. Let ‘em know, angel. _Let ‘em know!”_

“YOURS!” Aiden screamed, beyond wrecked, pouring all of his heart and soul into it as he collapsed in Nigel’s arms. His cock erupted as Nigel stroked him through his climax, come splattering all over the wall.

Nigel kept stroking him, savoring every twitch and shiver, as he lost himself to his angel. He let out one ragged whisper as he came, _“Mine.”_

It hit him so hard that everything seemed to _stop._ Time, people, anything other than the beautiful creature he was pleasuring. His body and mind were lost to it and for a moment he was just gone.

When he came back to himself he was leaning all his weight on Aiden, pressing him against the wall. Aiden wasn’t protesting, seeming just as out of it as he was. He blinked slowly, trying to make his brain process things again. His legs were shaky as he shuffled backwards, dick slipping out. Aiden shivered, clenching up as come dribbled out of his ass and down his thighs. Nigel licked his lips, tempted to help him clean up, but found he was far more interested in his spunk staying inside Aiden for the time being. He rubbed his cheeks, squeezing them closed while giving them a massage, rubbing and cupping. Yeah, he really liked the idea of Aiden being marked by him right now.

Nigel flipped Aiden around, maneuvering his slack body with ease. The sight he saw made his heart beat faster. Aiden gazing up at him, eyes still cloudy with pleasure, utterly satisfied in every way. Red mouth parted with a tired partial smile. Looking at him like he was a fucking god.

When would his angel ever learn that the one who deserved to be put on a pedestal was him? Nigel smiled gently, leaning in to finally get a kiss. It wasn’t a deep or passionate one. Just little sweet ones as they floated in mutual bliss. Nigel’s smile deepened when Aiden peppered butterfly kisses across his face, over his closed eyes, his forehead, his temple, his cheek, and back to his mouth. A few more smooches were passed between them before they’d had enough. But, really, they would never truly have enough of one another.

Nigel sighed, relaxed and content.

“Was it good for you?” Aiden asked.

Nigel choked, startled out of the afterglow and into a round of deep laughter. “Oh, what the hell am I to do with you?” He smiled, shaking his head at the smirk Aiden was sporting.

The smirk turned into a wicked grin as his arms went around his waist and grabbed hunks of Nigel’s ass. “I’m sure you can come up with a uses for me~” He winked.

Nigel brushed some of the wet curls out of Aiden’s face, thumb giving his cheek a tender pet. “I don’t see how no one’s figured out you aren’t just some run-of-the-mill cumslut. You’re not afraid of me and you flaunt it, darling.” He sighed, but he was no less devoted to his angel just the same. “No matter what I do you eat up my attention. And I don’t have the heart to punish you for any of it.”

Aiden gave a full body stretch, rubbing their tired cocks together, as he nuzzled into Nigel’s palm. “I’m no good at playing the depraved victim, I guess.”

“You’re plenty depraved, darling, but never a victim.” He looked deep into Aiden’s eyes, the fire and passion he saw sparking something warm inside him. “No, never a victim.” He whispered softly.

He sighed again, burrowing his nose in Aiden’s nest of wild curls. “You take everything I give you and more.” He pulled back, ever in awe of Aiden’s audacity. “Like you’re the one doing the hunting.”

Aiden gave him a challenging smile. “Am I not~?”

The cocky claim made a growl rise up inside him as he struck, biting Aiden’s throat, grazing his teeth over his pulse in warning. “Prey playing at predator should learn to watch its throat better.” His snarl was muffled.

“They only do that when they see a threat.” And then, Aiden relaxed in Nigel’s grasp, baring his neck all the more, sighing as they molded together.

Nigel released Aiden’s throat with a shiver, resting his forehead on his shoulder. “You’re a fucked-up-in-the-head idiot to trust someone like me.” He would never understand how Aiden managed to flow with his moods, no matter how many times they changed.

He moaned deep inside when he felt Aiden’s fingers run through his hair, scratching his scalp and petting him. “I’ll take my chances,” he said fondly.

Nigel relaxed into the petting, close to falling asleep from his ministrations.

“All right,” Aiden gave the top of his head a light pat before giving him a half-hearted shove that did absolutely nothing to make Nigel move. “Let’s get out of here before the cops find us and arrest us for indecent exposure.”

“Nothing to worry about.” He planted his hands on either side of his darling’s head, keeping him in his embrace if only for a few moments more as he pushed away but remained looming in his space. “The cops are on my payroll.”

“Oh,” Aiden paused, puckering his lips as he took in the information. “Well, a comfy bed would still be nice,” he pointed out with a shrug.

“And a shower,” Nigel agreed.

“And a looong nap.”

“You’ve seduced me, let’s go.” Nigel grinned, giving Aiden’s shoulder a pat as he backed off and put his dick away.

“First, help me find my clothes,” he said as he got off the wall and glanced around for where Nigel had thrown them. “I swear, if they landed in a puddle of piss, I’m gonna be angry, Nigel.”

“Sure you aren’t gonna be pissed?” he teased.

Aiden gave him an unimpressed look. “Ha ha.”

They shared a grin that quickly turned into a kiss that almost turned into another round of filthy bathroom sex before they managed to get their hands off one another and get the hell out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story to showcase an odd situation, but one where I think everything would end peacefully. I loved the idea of Nigel simply unable to let go of Gabi until he's sure she'll have a good life with someone who will love her somewhat close to the amount he does. XD And there's something rather strangely sweet about Nigel being so dead set on being a great husband even while he's in love with someone else and having sex with them. It felt very Nigel to me. *chuckles* 
> 
> Nigel played up his macho, gangster, leader sort of role a lot during this story because he wanted to "show off"/make a statement at Charlie. He's still the rough but loveable, sweet, romantic Nigel we all know and love. But, I knew if Charlie were around, Nigel would go off the rails to mess with him. Aiden did a good job on being his boy toy, but he just couldn't resist poking fun at Nigel. XD
> 
> This was a lot of fun and I hope it was an enjoyable read!


End file.
